Homecoming
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Inception movie.WARNING SPOILERS! Set post-movie, when Dom Cobb Leonardo DiCaprio comes home to his children. Cobb/OC romance.


**WARNING SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN THE FILM INCEPTION!**

**This is a post-movie fic, depicting Cobb's life after he returned to his children at the end of the film.**

**...**

Dom Cobb closed his eyes as he sat upon the back porch, letting the warm summer breeze waft over him.

He was back with his family. His children. After all this time.

He smiled as he heard his children laugh, playing on the grassy lawn before him.

He cocked an eye as he heard his eldest Philippe running towards him.

"Daddy, Daddy," said the little girl, holding up a large pink flower to his nose. "This is for you."

Dom smiled, plucking the blossom from his daughters grasp. "Aw well thank you. Come here and give your Daddy a hug," he said, tugging her onto his lap.

The little girl giggled as she tumbled into her father's arms.

"Me too," came a small voice, as Dom looked over to see his 3 year old James hurtling towards him.

"Oof," chortled Dom scooping the little boy up with his free arm.

He stared down at his two children as they beamed up and realised he was happier than he ever had been...even in his dreams.

He turned to see a glass suddenly thrust into his face.

"Here, I brought you out some iced tea," said Victoria, Dom's Mother-in-law taking a seat beside him as the two children scuttled off.

Dom smiled and took the drink gratefully.

"You know those kids are really happy you're home. They missed you," she said, nodding towards them.

Dom's eyes travelled to his two children. "I missed them too," he said quietly, looking over at the ageing woman. "Thanks for taking care of them while I was gone."

Victoria sniffed and patted Dom's hand gently. "That's okay, they were little angels...plus we had some help."

"Help?" said Dom with a frown.

But before Victoria could answer Dom saw the two children turn towards the house, their eyes lighting up.

"Ella!" they squealed in union, running past Dom and their grandmother.

"Well, speak of the devil," smirked Victoria craning her neck around before getting to her feet. "Ella!"

Dom shifted in his seat and turned to look at the new arrival.

The girl that walked towards them was a little younger than Dom himself. She had long caramel blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and wore a simple blue dress and white sweater.

Dom watched as the girl smiled as James and Philippe ran to her and clutched at her knees.

"Hey guys," she said crouching down to their level as they hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"Daddy's home!" cried James a huge smile plastering itself upon his tiny face.

Dom stood up, but before the girl could glance at him Victoria had moved forwards.

"Ella darling, I'm so sorry I should have called you," she said greeting the girl. "Um, there's been a new...um, development..."

Victoria peered over her shoulder before continuing her conversation with Ella in a hushed voice.

Dom suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"So you see," finished Victoria. "We might not need you here as much anymore, but you've been a great help to us...and we'll be sure to give you the greatest of references."

Dom stepped forwards as Ella nodded.

"Daddy, Daddy," shouted James, tugging at his father's trouser leg and pulling him over towards the smiling girl.

"Ella, this is Dominic, Philippe and James' father," said Victoria stepping back. "And Dom this is Ella, she's the kids' nanny, she helps me out when Miles is out of town.

Dom smiled politely at Ella. "Pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Yeah you too," she said shyly, "I've heard a lot about you."

Dom glanced a look at Victoria who gazed back at him reassuringly.

No, he knew he could trust her and Miles, they would never have told anyone about what he had done...

"Ella," said Philippe reaching up and tugging on the sleeve of her sweater, "can we show Daddy the paintings we did last week."

Ella grinned and stroked Philippa's soft hair. "Yeah shall we go fetch them?"

"Yeah," cried the two children grasping Ella's hands and tugging her in the direction of the house.

"Sorry," mouthed Ella, glancing at Dom and Victoria over her shoulder.

"She seems good with them," said Dom, watching the trio run off into the kitchen.

"Yes she's been brilliant, those kids really love her," sighed Victoria.

Dom bit his lip.

It had been so long since he'd seen his children and these past few days had been fantastic.

But he had missed so much in their lives...

"Daddy!" yelled James running from the house a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Hey, what you got there?" asked Dom sweeping his son up into his arms and taking a look at the painting in his hands. "Wow. Who's that?"

"That's you," smiled James pointing to the large green stick man in the centre of the paper. "And that's Philippa and grandpa and grandma."

The little boy tapped the page, gesturing to the pinks blobs at the side of the page.

"And who's that?" asked Dom, holding out the page, and pointing to a yellow figure. "Is that you?"

"No," said James shaking his head. "That's Ella."

Dom looked up to see Ella appearing at in the garden, Philippa in tow.

The little girl broke free from Ella's clasp and ran to her father.

"Daddy I drew this for you," she said with a happy smile, handing him a more detailed drawing.

"Wow, that's fantastic," said Dom letting James down and hugging his daughter.

He glanced up to see Ella chatting to Victoria a few feet away.

He saw the girl nodding before moving over towards Dom and the two children.

"I'm gonna head off," smiled Ella politely. "It was nice meeting you."

"Ella, aren't you staying for dinner?" said Philippa staring up at Ella with big sad eyes.

Ella looked down a little torn. "Um no honey," she said tucking strand of hair behind the small girl's ear. "I have to go."

"Aw, but I wanted to show you the new dinosaur Dad got for me," said James, grasping at the hem of her dress with his sticky hands.

Ella gulped.

Dom could tell that she was torn between wanting to please the children and not wishing to outstay her welcome.

He stared at this woman. This woman who had looked after his children when he had been unable to.

"You should stay...for dinner, " he blurted out before he could stop himself, as Ella's eyes widened.

She looked at Dom a little unsure. "Um, I don't want to impose..."

"Of course you're not imposing dear, you're practically part of the family," said Victoria with a flourish.

Ella blushed furiously.

"So you'll stay?" said Philippa sweetly.

"Of course she will," said Victoria, before Ella could say another word. She grasped the children's hands "Come on you two, time to wash up before dinner."

Victoria and the two little ones ran off into the house leaving Dom and Ella standing alone on the porch.

"Thank you," said Ella after a moments silence. "But are you sure you're okay with me sticking around?"

Dom nodded. "Yeah of course, and anyway I should be the one thanking you, you looked after my children, when I wasn't able to."

Ella shook her head. "They're such great kids, it was a pleasure."

A moments silence passed over the pair, broken only by the breeze whistling through the trees.

Ella shivered.

"Do you wanna' go inside?" asked Dom gesturing towards the house.

Ella smiled and nodded, walking with Dom into the house, shutting the patio door behind her.

...

**Please review!**


End file.
